Firework
by Yuki Seki
Summary: Their relationship was probably LME's best-kept secret aside from the fact that Bo the Chicken from Yappa Kimagure Rock was played by a two-time award winning actress in her 'spare time'. RxK eight years into the future. ONE SHOT


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm slowly getting back into the groove of things, my hiatus was a lot longer than I anticipated it to, but things are finally starting to settle out for the first time in _weeks_.

This story popped into my head around the time I wrote _Flight 62 to LAX_ and I finally got it down on paper. It's pretty much pure fluff, but I hope you enjoy it.

As always, thank you for reading (and reviewing if you get a chance).

I look forward to finally getting into the swing of things and picking up the stories where I've left off.

Deep regards,

Yuki

PS: For those following me for _**Transparent Wings**_ and found this drabble instead, I've started work on the latest chapter and I'd say I'm about halfway through it-I'm hoping to have it done in the next week or two.

* * *

 _ **Firework**_

"Good evening Japan, we have a star-studded line-up for you this evening. Have you heard the buzz about _Hanabi_ yet? If not, what rock have you been living under?"

The audience laughed as the opening title for the upcoming drama starring Kyoko and Ren flashed behind the hostess.

"Before we get to the heart of the show, it seems that rumors about Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko are stirring again due to their latest appearance at the casting announcement for _Hanabi_ ," the hostess announced. "Let's take a look!"

A recording was queued up and zoomed in on Ren and Kyoko laughing about something and Ren reaching out and tucking a loose strand of hair that fell from her sleek chignon behind Kyoko's ear that was paused and zoomed out to show the two hosts. "Is it just me or did that touch last just a little longer than it needed to?" the first asked.

"Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-san have been friends for going on eight years now it wouldn't be too surprising that they would have some familiarity with each other," the other host commented. "After all, they've been working together on and off since _Dark Moon_ and more often in recent years. The reps for both parties claim they're dear friends as they work for the same agency. I think you're reading too much into it."

Ren chuckled and dropped a kiss on his 'dear friend's' bare shoulder and Kyoko looked at him in surprise. Ren laughed softly. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," he said without a hint of apology in his voice.

Over the past four years Kyoko had gotten used to his physical displays of affection, though of necessity they were kept in the confines of either his or her apartment. "I wonder if the President is ever actually going to let us tell them the truth?" Kyoko wondered nestling against Ren's side.

"I think the President enjoys the drama stirred up too much to let us finally get it in the open yet," Ren said. "When he does it will be spectacular."

"I'm not entirely sure I'm prepared for that," Kyoko mumbled adjusting her sleeveless top to put it between Ren's wandering hand and her skin.

Ren pouted a bit at the movement of the material, but obliged her. "What is there to prepare for?" he asked. "I think the majority of the fans think we're already together anyway."

"Only because you've been slipping more than usual lately," Kyoko mumbled.

Ren's hand drifted down to her still flat stomach. "All things considered, I don't think it's unusual to want to watch out for the mother of one's child," he murmured.

"It's not officially confirmed yet," Kyoko said.

"It's being worked into the script for _Hanabi_ ," Ren said. "That's confirmation enough."

Kyoko sighed. "I'm still not certain about this," she said, "though I have a better example of a mother's love than I did."

Ren nodded.

"First up tonight, I present to you one of Tokyo's most eligible and hottest musical talents, coming off of almost a full year of nothing but number one hits. The one. The only. Sho Fuwa!"

"Oh, I'd forgotten Shoutaro was on before our segment of this," Kyoko remarked.

Ren couldn't help but smirk a bit at how casually Kyoko spoke the rock star's name. It had been a little over a year since Kyoko won her first Best Actress award for a film he'd been in with her. He'd been passed over for the Best Actor award in favor of Hiou Uesugi, but he didn't mind. His mantle held two other Best Actor awards—one for his portrayal of BJ in _Tragic Marker_ (that had been a rather spectacular media circus when it came out that none other than Ren Tsuruga had portrayed the silent killer with such deftness) and the other was for playing the lead actor up against one of Kyoko's darkest characters to date. She'd gotten Best New Actress for that role—that award night happened three years ago.

That night was one that Ren would never forget and he doubted the blond musician on the screen would ever forget it either. In her acceptance speech, Kyoko had gushed as always about her fans, LME, the President, Sawara-san, Kanae Kotonami (she'd even managed not to called her "Moko-san"), and had finished up with: "And I'd also like to thank a certain individual who saw fit to dump me. Without you I never would have achieved this and found a life I love. Thank you."

At the after party, Fuwa himself was in attendance and had sought out Kyoko and received for his needling a gentle smile that Kyoko perfected for the masses and a casual wish that his next album did well before she'd moved on to meet up with Ren, Kanae, and Hiou.

"Tonight he'll be performing _Hanabi_ , the opening theme for the drama of the same name starring Ren Tsuruga andKyoko that airs on Saturday next week at eight o' clock," the woman announced.

Ren was snapped back to the present as the singer stepped up to the microphone and began to sing. They'd heard the song before; the director of _Hanabi_ had been so thrilled with the song he'd played it on repeat about fifteen times before the pleas from the cast got him to turn it off. They still heard the song at least once every time they were on set, but they'd mostly found ways to ignore it, but, in a way, it'd become a part of the ritual. In _Hanabi_ , Ren and Kyoko played lovers who'd been together for a long time, but found themselves drifting apart. It wasn't the first time they'd played lovers, but the scripts came harder and harder as the two found their characters moving away from each other even as their real life selves were closer than ever.

The song came to an end and Fuwa put his guitar down on the stand and moved to the couch where the hostess was waiting for him. "Oh that song is so beautiful," she said wiping away tears. "Is it just me or has your sound mellowed a bit, Fuwa-kun?"

Fuwa cocked his head as if considering the words. "Has it?" he asked. "I haven't noticed particularly. I was requested by the writer of _Hanabi_ to try and compose a song for the drama and my producer talked me into it."

"Does that mean you won't be watching the drama when it comes out?" the hostess asked. "Is there any particular reason for that?"

Rin silently scoffed, the media was still looking for a feud between him and Fuwa. Thankfully the singer managed to mature enough not to let it hit the public and usually managed to keep it civil the few times their paths crossed. Rin never felt there was a feud to start with—as long as Fuwa kept away from Kyoko except in passing.

"I'm not into that sort of thing," Fuwa shrugged. "I wish them the best. I've already gotten what I need out of it."

"What inspired _Hanabi_?" the hostess asked. "A song about letting the love of one's life slip through your fingers doesn't really seem like something the cool and sexy Sho Fuwa would come up with, much less put out as the title song of the newest album."

"The producers wanted something with a softer sound to counteract _10,000 Tears_ ," Fuwa replied. " _10,000 Tears_ showcased a hard, angry sound and they wanted something to soothe the jagged cuts the songs left on the fans. I went along with it because I wanted to try something new and different. The next album will be something else completely."

"Oh? Are you already working on the next album? The official album just came out two weeks ago…"

"I'm always working on the next album," Fuwa said, "though we won't be going into the studio with it for quite a while. I still have the _Hanabi_ Live tour and I'll be taking my show international for the first time this summer."

"A world-wide tour?" the hostess exclaimed.

"Yeah, it'll be something I haven't done yet," he said, "so it should be pretty interesting. Tickets will be available early next week on the website and the VIP members will have access to it as early as this Friday. So keep an eye out for it."

"That sounds like you have an incredibly busy year lined up for yourself, Fuwa-kun," the hostess said. "Will you let us hear one more song before you go?"

"Sure," Fuwa shrugged

"After the commercial break we have some more incredible guests, so stay tuned!"

The first notes of "Prisoner" echoed and the screen came alive with the images of the PV that Kyoko starred in leading into the commercial break.

"I wonder how they talked him into playing that old song," Kyoko murmured.

"It's a perfect lead in to our segment I suppose," Ren replied. "It was the one that first got you noticed by Director Ogata and cast in _Dark Moon_."

"I suppose," Kyoko murmured.

"Do you need anything from the kitchen?" he asked rising with their now empty champagne glasses.

Kyoko shook her head and he padded into the kitchen and put the glasses beside the sink. "Oh, Father and Mother wanted to know if we have anything planned for the week break we'll be getting from filming next month," Ren said the thought occurring to him as his eyes fell on a photograph depicting him with his parents and Kyoko.

"Not that I know of," Kyoko replied, "any particular reason?"

"Father said something about eating homemade Kyoto food that his son makes and Mother wanted to come with him since she wasn't able to last time," Ren said.

After he'd won his award for BJ, he'd decided that the time had come where he could properly greet his parents again and had made a special trip to LA only to be scolded for not bringing his 'brother' with him. Later that year, after he and Kyoko had started dating "officially", they'd taken separate flights and met up at his parents' Hollywood mansion and spent two weeks with them.

"I'm sure we can figure out how to make it work," Kyoko said. "Was it going to be all week though?"

There was a hint of disappointment in her voice and Ren smiled. They'd planned to go house hunting that week to have a place to get away from the constant worry of surveillance in Tokyo or any of the usual resort spots. "No, just later in the week, Thursday through Sunday I think," Ren replied. "I'll check the e-mail again to be sure."

"Sounds good," she said. "Are you almost done? The show will be starting again soon."

"Yes," Ren said and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and wandered back to his lover's side.

He pressed the cold bottle against to Kyoko's throat and she squealed in surprise and glared up at him before the two dissolved into laughter and settled back on the couch.


End file.
